1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to composite articles, particularly those suitable for use as construction materials.
2. Description of Related Art
As natural resources are depleted, there is an increased need for replacing naturally-derived materials with man-made components. This is particularly true for construction materials, which are typically made from wood.
Although various plastics can be suitable for replacing construction materials made from wood, it may be difficult to provide a plastic replacement component which has the same strength and rigidity as the wood component it is intended to replace. Thus, there is a need for composite articles manufactured from plastic, particularly construction materials which can be readily used in place of traditional wood materials.